Eugene Black
'''Eugene Black '''is the main antagonist of Season 7 in ''Arby n' the Chief. ''He was the founder and leader of a trolling clan, who is addicted to Halo and fragbans Xbox Live Players. History Arby n' the Chief Eugene Black was addicted to Halo, and spent most of his time trolling in online matches, along with co-moderators Colin Hunt and Tyler King. He was apathetic towards school, and was failing most of his classes. He was also abused by his father, and a sister named Madeline, who had been diagnosed with leukemia a few years prior. Eugene first met Arbiter late at night during a match of Halo: Reach, Eugene recognized Arbiter after seeing him in Severely Outdated Information Magazine, as one of the players who crashed the wedding of Trent Donnovich and who stopped Chaos Theosis from taking the network down. Quickly befriending him due to their similar views and situations, he told Arbiter about his sister's condition and sent him a friend request over Xbox Live, which Arbiter accepted. Personality Eugene was the founder and leader of a trolling clan, who believes that while they should cross through the line of reason, they should make their own lines. Despite his principles, he still greatly enjoys antagonizing other players, humiliating them inside and outside the gaming world, stating that other players' tastes in real world things "suck" in comparison to his own and that by entertaining himself at the expense of others' feelings in his way of educating others to broaden their horizons to his level. He is also very merciless to others who try to gain attention from his clans reputation and is short tempered when playing with others. Eugene has also demonstrated to be apathetic and cruel outside of Halo to his fellow students at school, and has been known to attack or vandalise their belongings with Tyler should they anger him in any way. When he is not trolling other players, Eugene respects and is kind to people who likes his playing style which is how he and Arbiter got along the first time they met. He also respects Arbiter's actions against Trent Donnovich and Chaos Theosis. Michelle also stated that when not playing Halo, Eugene is known to be tolerable and at times "enjoyable" to be played with, until he is surrounded by his friends, where he takes on his other persona. Eugene also cares and worries greatly for his sister Madeline, who has been diagnosed with leukemia. This along with living with his abusive, equally apathetic, alcoholic father as well as his problems in school have contributed to his cynical outlook on his position in life. Eugene is also athiest. Quotes *"The way I see it, either God doesn't exist, or he does, and his the biggest mastermind troll in the universe; and I can say that I'm merely following in his footsteps." Category:Arby n' the Chief Characters Category:Machinima Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comedic Characters Category:Torturers Category:Abusers Category:Leaders Category:Hackers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Nihilists Category:Addicts Category:In Love Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Gunmen Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Vandals Category:Tricksters Category:Siblings